1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a defective pixel correction method known in the related art for repairing defective pixels (hot pixels/cold pixels) manifesting as white blemishes or black blemishes on a single plate color image sensor with a color filter arrangement in, for instance, a Bayer array with Max/Min filters applied directly on the Bayer plane by referencing eight neighboring same-color pixels assuming the same color within a 5×5 pixel range (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,894).